ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Sonic Singer
Plot Ben unlocked a new hero, Sonic Singer and he is embarssed to used him again. He put him on locked mode and end up freeing, Sonic Singer is anger by Ben's attempt and plans to controlled the world with his hypnotic voice. This is a one hour episode and Ben will lose a friend, that was a villain. Characters Main Characters *'Ben Tennyson' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): Hero of the Ultimatrix. *'Gwen Tennyson' (voiced by Ashley Johnson): Ben's cousin and Manacaster *'Kevin E. Levin '(voiced by Greg Cipes): Gwen's boyfriend, Ben's old rival and best friend. *'Michael' Morningstar/Darkstar '(voiced by Will Wheaton): One of the Plumber kids with the ability to drain life force from living beings. He help Ben and his friends defeated Mr.Sonic Singer because he known his race use their singing powers to controlled anyone (except their own.) and do their bidding. Michael is killed by a hypnotized Forever Knight named Franken and was unaware what he did. *'Plumber Kids **'Helen Wheels' **'Manny Armstrong ' **'Alan Albright' Villains *'Siren '(voiced by Grey Delise): A villainess with sonic scream wearing a purple hooded jacket covering her eyse, black dress and fingerless gloves. Ben's Sonic Singer defeated her and comment him how hansome his transformation is. After being rescued by Mr.Sonic Singer, she fell in love with and was very protective of him. When Ben got Sonic Singer back, Siren was heart broken and hit him with sonic scream. Which Ben turn Echo Echo to Ultimate EchoEcho to knock her out again and send to jail, showing her carrying a picture of Mr.Sonic Singer. *'Mr.Sonic Singer '(voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) A Tonesapien from the planet Aaah. A white bat-like alien with small arms and inside his mouth is purple, his powers is flying at 400 mph, echolocation, smart than a human, enhanced strength and powerful hypnotic singing voice. He wears red zoot suit and red sunglasses. After being free, he starting singing to controled the Circus Freak Trio to help and recruited Siren because he fell in love with her. He went to a radio station and hypnotized everyone in the whole world, they started buiding statues for him and he singing on stage at NewYork City. Except, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Michael/Darkstar are only free willed people left. Ben tricked Siren to bring the Ultimatrix to him as gift of his victory and end up sending back inside. Now, Ben controlled him again. *'Gorlaxx '(voiced by Charlie Adler): A Lepidopterran criminal that is controlled by Mr. Sonic Singer and begs Ben to end his life because the song is painful to him. After being freed from the spell, he flew off with manical laugh and went to rob a bank. *'Circus Freak Trio': Circus villains returns to Ultimate Aliens series and now, controlled by Mr.Sonic Singer as his minon and slaves. **'Acid Breath '(voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): Leader of the Circus Freak Trio, he has the ability to project corrosive acid from his mouth in the form of either a vapor and now, under controlled by Mr.Sonic Singer's song. **'Frightwig '(voiced by Cree Summer): A pale skin woman with a tight-fitting body suit, and five orange tentacles for hair. The tentacles are extremely powerful, giving her strength equal to that of Thumbskull. Now, under controlled by Mr.Sonic Singer's song. **'Thumbskull '(voiced by Jeff Doucette): A large man with a head shaped like a thumb (complete with a fingernail-like hairstyle on his forehead). He also has incredible strength (though inferior to that of Fourarms), but limited intelligence. Now, under controlled by Mr.Sonic Singer's song. *'Forever Knight Franken': High Ranking Commander knight was fallen victim to Mr.Sonic Singer's hypnotic song. **'Forever Knight Squad Troops' Alien Used *'Rath '(2x) *'Sonic Singer, '''later renamed Voice blast (debut, escaped, later regained.) *'Upgrade (2x) *'''Humongosaur *'Spidermonkey' *'ChamAlien' *'Ultimate Echo Echo' *'Blox '(debut, accidental transformation alien selected was Jetray) *'Rook' (first appearance) *'Feedback' (debut,2x) *'Ultimate Rath '(first appearance) *'Alien X' (only used for a short time in which Ben uses him to defeat Mr. Sonic Singer) Trivia *Sonic Singer and Mr.Sonic Singer are Tonesapiens, mention by the Ultimatrix and Gwen to informed Ben that he is up against. They are based on Music Mesiter ''from ''Batman: The Brave and The Bold, also same voice actor, Neil Patrick Harris. *Ben, Gwen and Kevin are surprised the Circus Freaks are singing and Mr. Sonic Singer comes out the Ultimatrix. He tells them to attack Ben and his team, he later hears Siren's singing and wento rescue her with the Circus Freaks. *Rath, Humongosaur and ChamAlien are the only transformations to love actually singing, Rath and Ultimate Rath can sing in a different tone. *Mr.Sonic Singer is one of the most dangerous transformation as Ghostfreak, Eon and Alien X (only when taking a vote.) *Spidermonkey is shown to be in pain by Mr.Sonic Singer's voice, due to his enhanced hearing and defeated by him. *Siren is based and ressembles on Scream Queen from Batman: The Brave and The Bold series, voice acttress was Grey DeLise. Who also voices, Black Canary. *Ben's Sonic Singer will be renamed Ben 10 Omniverse: Ken 10. Quotes *'Ben':'' "Come on,come on. What the..."'' *'Ultimatrix': "Alien DNA unlocked. Tonesapien activated." *'Ben': "How I did that? Let's what you can!" (Ben transformed into....) *'Sonic Singer': "The Sonic Sinnngggggger!" (the building glasses shatter by his sonic singing and Siren looked surpised.) '' *'Siren': ''"Who is that? You never went him before!" '' *Mr.Sonic Singer: ''"Im the Sonic Singer, i'm here to settle the scoooorrre!" '' *'Spidermonkey''': "Now, please can you stop!!!" Category:Ben 10